


Keeping Him Wide Awake

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Kink Exploration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Zagreus wonders where Hypnos went. Megaera is fiddling with a strange little remote. Surely both events are totally unrelated.
Relationships: Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Keeping Him Wide Awake

“I hate that Hydra,” muttered Zagreus as he walked up the steps of the pool of Styx. He wiped his dripping hair with a hand then reached for a towel to finish drying himself off. The blood never stained, but he always enjoyed rubbing it off.

He moved towards the inside of the House of Hades. He noticed right away that something, or rather, someone was missing.

“Where’s Hypnos?” he muttered to himself. There were still souls that needed to be checked in, even if the day seemed to be coming to a close. Or starting. Zagreus had no idea what time it was.

He stepped into the hall. His father scoffed at him, and then it was like he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Zagreus knew that it wasn’t good for him but he couldn’t help it.

“Do not bother me now,” said Hades. “I do not have the patience to deal with you. You and your plundering of my domain. Are you satisfied with your work?”

“Actually, I am. Sometimes I feel like I do more for things around here than you do, father.”

“Enough! I shall hear not another word out of that insolent mouth of yours. Get out of my sight.”

“Gladly.”

He never changed. No matter how many times Zagreus came through, his father wasn’t going to acknowledge him in any other way than a disgrace.

Zagreus stopped in his tracks, hesitated, then made his way to the lounge. He also wanted to visit Achilles, later, when he had the chance but, for now, he wanted to grab something to eat.

He stopped right at the entrance. Oh yeah, he had beaten Megaera this time. There she was, at her table, picking at something. Zagreus hesitated, but then one missed a hundred percent of the shots they didn’t take. He wasn’t known for missing.

She placed down whatever she had been hiding, laying a hand on it. For anyone looking her way, it might have appeared as if she had done it by negligence, but Zagreus wasn’t just anyone. He knew that she was trying to hide it, even if her resting bitch face was the same as ever.

“I don’t want to talk,” she said.

Zagreus, decidedly, really didn’t know when he should mind his own business. He asked anyway.

“What is that you’re holding?” he asked.

She seemed to tense for a fraction of a second, before she pulled her hand away. It was a small disk, made to fit in the palm of a hand. It had symbols on it, symbols he didn’t recognize, that glowed softly. She looked at his face, seemed to see something in it – that he had no idea what it was? – and relaxed her gesture.

“As you can see, it’s nothing,” she said.

“What is it for?”

“It’s imbued with power,” she replied. “Who knows what it’s capable of, and you’re not the one I would ask about it.”

“I’ve got many talents, Meg. Maybe we can figure something out. Can I see?”

Her fingers instinctively gripped around the strange disk. “Don’t you have anywhere to be?”

“The outside world is not going to vanish just because I spent five minutes here.”

“I meant making yourself useful in the house.”

That was low, even for Megaera. Zagreus was not hurt by it – this was nothing compared to what his father hurled at him on the daily – but he understood that she really didn’t want him there. She probably wasn’t in the mood, even if he genuinely wanted to help.

He stepped away. He thought that it was strange for five minutes and then forgot all about it.

Hypnos sighed. The short moment of respite couldn’t have come at a worse time. He didn’t know what had caused Megaera to stop, and he would probably never know. She wasn’t in the same room as he was. He shifted in his bindings and reconsidered his current situation.

He was trapped in his own bed, and he was pretty confident that he was still on break – that much he was sure since Megaera had caught him right as he got off work. Never mind that he had some extra to do on the side because he was late on some files, but that was normal. Besides, now wasn’t the moment. Both his mind and his hands were undisposed. In fact, being tied up as he was, his entire body was undisposed.

Well, undisposed to anything else that wasn’t pleasing Megaera.

He looked down at himself and drew a shaky breath. He was tied up in ropes that crisscrossed on his chest, arms behind his back and legs spread wide with a bar. In his lap, his erection. Inside him... something Megaera had left him while she was gone.

There were reports to write and lists to verify, but Hypnos was not quite in the mood right away. He had just gotten off work, and there always was time for a little nap in the Underworld. Everyone was dead anyway; it wasn’t as if they would be going anywhere any time soon.

As a child of Nyx and a senior employee in the House of Hades, he had his own suite. And, as opposed to the ones of his brother Thanatos, they were lived in and filled to the brim with comfortable things, couches, pillows, and the likes. He ignored the first room and went straight for his bedroom in the back. There was his bed, his own true love.

Even if his bed had been taking a second spot to a certain someone, lately. Not that anyone else in the house was supposed to know.

He had just laid down among the supple sheets that he heard the door of his suite being slammed open. Instinctively, he jumped to his feet, fearing that he would be accused of slacking off again, but then remembered that he was no longer at work. He still went to see what the ruckus was about.

He opened the door of his bedroom right as Megaera was reaching for the handle. They both paused when they saw each other. She probably wasn’t expecting to find him awake and he wasn’t expecting to see her at all.

He was the first one to react.

“Meg!” he chimed. “You’re back.”

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Well, _no,_ actually. I was about to go nap, but...”

He trailed off when he saw her smile. It would have suited a crocodile, if crocodiles could smile. He knew what that meant and he was already shuddering in anticipation.

“It’s been a long day at work, hasn’t it?” she asked.

“Not particularly long...”

“For me, it has been.” She leaned against the doorway, looming over Hypnos.

He leaned back. He regretted having shed his cape earlier. Without it he felt even smaller than he already was, pinned by her unwavering gaze. Not that it was a bad thing, but he was a little ashamed of how easily she could bring a purple tint to his cheeks. She noticed it and reached for his chin to tip his head back. Nothing ever flew past her.

“Is something the matter?” she asked.

“Nothing— You’re just...”

She bit her lip, once. All of his attention was drawn to that tiny gesture, forgetting what he was about to say. She chuckled.

“I’ll be back,” she said. “Don’t fall asleep.”

And, just like that, she was leaving. She was out the door before he could say a single word, and all that was left behind was her scent.

“Blood and darkness,” muttered Hypnos.

He leaned against the doorway because his knees suddenly felt weak.

She was so... intense. Or rather, everything felt that way when she was near. He wanted her. He wanted her to put her hands on him, wanted her to take him. She was so full of carefully contained power, so prudent about it, but when she cracked open it was like an explosion. He craved it. He could take it, he swore to her that he could even if he didn’t quite believe it; living on the very edge of the blade made him feel alive in the land of the dead.

He moved to a seat to wait. He sank in its comfortable depth, yet barely felt it. Her promise was making him feel jolted. She was coming back, back with _something_. He knew it was a new toy. She had mentioned having acquired something interesting a few days back, in that slightly threatening tone of voice that caught all of Hypnos’ attention. He already knew how it was going to go down.

She would first “introduce” him to it, and then she would give it to him. It would then go with the others, in the hidden box under his bed. He wasn’t allowed to use any, not while she was gone. It was the rule. And sometimes, it was hard to not break the rule, especially when he thought about her but had not seen her in days, when he craved her so bad he felt as if he was going to burst. But he held back and kept it all for her. And for that, Megaera, first among the Erinyes, _rewarded_ him.

In her own way.

Hypnos often wondered what would someone else think of the way they were together. From what he had gathered, Zagreus would have some idea, having gone through the same motions himself. But Zag had grown too restless for Megaera to handle, eventually rebelling against her hold on him. Hypnos, on the other hand, was eager to apply the rules. They became his own Underworld to traverse, one of pain but also pleasure. In the hands of Megaera, those opposites became twins.

Right as he thought of her – but again, when wasn’t he thinking of her – she walked back in, a box in her arm. She closed the door, locked it – he shuddered in anticipation – and stared at him. There was that crocodile smile again.

“Bedroom,” she said.

He jumped to his feet and hurried to obey her. She walked after him leisurely, once again locking the door behind her. No one would be interrupting them now.

“Undress.”

He did so, standing up in front of her; she sat on a chair to watch. On her lap was the box, with her hand resting on it like she would for a dear pet of hers.

He made sure to undress quickly. She didn’t tell him to put a show for her and he was impatient, so it was fine, right? She didn’t comment, so it must have been. And there he was standing in front her, naked when she was clothed.

Again, that feeling of vulnerability. He crossed his arms on his chest to hide his nipples, that were getting erect from the cold.

“On the bed.”

Oh, that part he liked. He climbed on it, crawling to his spot on all fours, then laid on his back. He loved his bed. He was certain that it was the best bed in all of Underworld – or at least no one had put as much effort as he into it, with all of its pillows and soft sheets.

“So now you’d fall asleep?” said Megaera.

“Well...” Maybe not naked with her in the same room. His body was buzzing with anticipation.

“I don’t think so,” she said, standing up.

She placed the mystery gift down, at the edge of the bed, and went to fetch some rope from _the box_. Just seeing her lean down, pulling it out from under there, got Hypnos excited for what was to come next. Many times, she had come back from under there with her hands full of treasures, at least in Hypnos eyes. Treasures he wasn’t allowed to touch even when he kept them so close to him.

She had fetched the rope and the spreader bar.

He knew what came next. Megaera was really, really good at tying up her preys. If she hurt them with her bindings, it was on purpose, of course, so that was why he knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Hurting him with ropes would be below her.

He leaned over him and got to work.

She tied him up in silence, except that from time to time she would replace a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She didn’t even know how the soft brush of it made him shiver each time it trailed on his skin, so light that the thrill was to know if touched him or not. It was even softer than the trail of smoothed jute against his skin, softer, even, than the coming and going of her breathing.

The ropes crossed over his skin; she was like a spider lovingly wrapping her prey in her net. Actually, was there a difference? He was ready to give himself to her to be consumed.

She was done too soon, leaving him with his hands behind his back, his legs spread on each side of the bar. His half-mast. She gave it a crooked-brow look, even if she was only playing up her surprise for the show. By now, she knew exactly what excited Hypnos and how tightly she kept him wounded. For her pleasure, of course, but also his. Because, really, at the end of the day, Hypnos was a selfish lover, or so she kept saying during the games they played. She sure enjoyed punishing him for said selfishness.

“We got to do something about that,” she said.

Before he could even figure out why she would say that – not that he was allowed to ask – she dug back into the special box. Soon enough, she was fishing out a ring.

Hypnos’ heart leapt in his throat. He knew that one all right. He tried to stop himself, but he fretted anyway. If the spreader bar had not been there, keeping his legs apart, he would have rubbed his thighs together in anticipation.

“It’s a good friend of yours, isn’t it?” she asked. There was that smirk on her face again.

He nodded.

“Perfect.”

She put it on him, on his needy cock. It seemed to tighten deliciously around its base the moment she placed it. In reality, even the light, ghostly touch, as well as the prospect of having it on him again, were enough to excite him. He drew a shuddering breath.

“And now,” she growled, “the finishing touch.”

She sat back on the bed and turned her attention to the box she had brought. Hypnos’ new gift. Off went the cover. She pulled out a small, golden egg with a string attached to it.

“That will go inside,” she said.

Hypnos nodded eagerly.

She carefully coated the small device in lube, not making a show of it yet making sure that it would always remain in Hypnos’ line of sight. And then she leaned forward, between Hypnos’ spread legs. There was a pressure against his ass and then the egg slipped right at home.

She reached for the box and drew out a small, round disk.

The next thing he knew, Hypnos was arching himself against his bindings, moaning. The egg had come to live inside of him, vibrating. His prostate was giving him wave after wave of delight.

She chuckled darkly, her gaze fixed on him. She was losing nothing of the show.

“Beautiful,” she said. She didn’t seem to realise that she had.

And then she got up, disk in hand. Hypnos clearly saw her press something on it – one of the symbols on it. Suddenly, he felt the egg inside of him _really_ came to life, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. He cried out. Screamed, really.

“That will keep you awake,” she said as she toned down the intensity. “I’m going to go get a drink.”

“What?” said Hypnos.

“Hold on tight.”

And she _left_.

He had given up on attaining release. All he could do was lay his head on the side as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, forced into his system by a tiny, vibrating sphere against his weak spot. Hypnos, son to Nyx, chthonic God, was a trembling, sputtering, delirious wreck, chasing that elusive release he knew he couldn’t get.

He heard her enter the room from far, far away. But it reached him through a haze, a haze of pleasure. But he did notice her when she stood in his field of vision. She put a foot on his bed, looking down at him like a hawk would at its prey.

“You’re awake,” she said.

Just her voice was enough to make him shudder. His nerves were right under his skin.

“Meg,” he whimpered. Sobbed. He was reduced to sobbing now.

“What’s wrong? Can’t go to sleep?”

“Meg, Meg,” he repeated. He was begging.

“I think you’re ready.”

There were no words sweeter to Hypnos’ ears than those. Indeed, he was ready, had been since the moment she had looked at him with those burning eyes. It had only been downhill from there.

She climbed on the bed, putting the remote down. When she did, the toy stilled inside Hypnos, as if that was a small mercy. He could still feel it, the trembling of his body supplying the vibrations he now lacked, the pressure against his prostate enough to keep driving him mad. He moaned from that alone.

Slowly, she took away the spreader bar. Not that it changed much because his legs were shaking too much for him to find the strength to close them. It arranged her for what she wanted to do next anyway.

She trailed a single finger along the curve of his erection, from the leaking head to the base. He gave out a soft whimper. It felt as if every bit of pleasure had been wrung out of him, and yet... under the ghostly touch, somehow, more of it bloomed.

She chuckled.

Her touch travelled lower and lower, over his balls, then to his ass. He felt something pull at the toy deep inside. He felt himself seize up around it, stopping it from leaving him, and she realized that he was resisting him. Their eyes met.

“Everything all right?” she asked in a whisper.

It was rare for her to show concern for him during those times. It didn’t mean that she didn’t feel it, her sharp eyes quick to catch any detail that might tell her that she was going too far. For her to ask, he must be looking thoroughly fucked silly. He had not even come yet.

He shook his head emphatically.

She pulled again on the vibrator’s string and he wielded it this time. He didn’t stop himself from moaning regardless. The hollowness was a blessing on its own, a blessing and a curse. It left him no choice but to focus on his leaking, red dick.

She left the ring and stoop up from the bed. His heart fluttered in his chest when he saw her reach up to undo her clothes. She spared him and did it quickly, dropping them on the ground where she stood, just so that she could approach him again. She had to push his legs together so that his dick would stand a little higher, to his convenience.

She was dripping with excitement. He noticed the moment she rubbed her pussy over the head of his cock, teasing herself before she lowered her hips.

She rode him with all the fieriness of a true Furie, mercilessly, slamming her hips down on him with such strength that he was helpless under her. What other choice did he have than to take it? Tied up. At her mercy. She consumed him. From spoiled with toys, he had become a toy himself, used for her pleasure.

He lost track of time. She was to hot over him, both to his eyes and to his touch. There was nothing— Nothing in the whole damn world that could compete with her depths when they tensed around him. He screamed for her. He knew she loved it. He could feel her respond to it, tightening around him sporadically.

When she came, she was often quiet, with her eyes closed. Yet there was no missing it, not from the way her channel clenched around him, how she would shudder, how her long nails would rake deep, red creases in his chest. It was torture. He wanted— he wanted to come so much, with her, from her dick being used for her pleasure. Yet he wouldn’t have it any other way.

She stilled. Several moments passed where nothing was said, where he admired her as she was, above him. So... beautiful. Powerful. His neglected, overused dick twitched – almost sadly – in her hot depth from the sight of her.

For a second, he feared that she might not give him what he had craved for so long. Just to see him squirm, just to remember the sight of him begging pointlessly while she was away.

But he was not one of the damned that she tortured.

She pulled off him slowly, still a little careful after her own orgasm. She spread his legs and lowered herself between them. Her careful fingers pulled on the ring she had left him, slowly, surely rolling it up his length. He was so fucking hard that she needed all of her dexterity to ace it without hurting him. Even if she had, he was too far gone to mind. It might have even made him come- but that was not something he was willing to ponder at the moment. 

He managed, somehow, to raise his head and place it on a pillow, so that he might look down between his legs. He met her eyes again, her eyes right next to his glistening dick. He drew in a stuttering breath. She gave him a knowing smile before she crossed the last few centimetres needed to kiss the base of his dick.

He let out a long whine.

She was not finished. Then came a second kiss, then a first, and he could feel that she was leaving pinkish traces on his cock from her lipstick. And when she reached the head of his cock, she planted a lard one, right at the tip, that she ended with a lick to rid him of the bead of pre that had gathered there. 

It didn’t take him long. He had been so deprived, so tortured, that he had no other choice. A few more kisses, a lick to the tip, and the way she took it in her hot mouth... something about the way he cried out must have told her how close he was. She pulled off him and covered the tip with a hand. He was already too far gone to stop himself. 

He heard a scream. Realizing that it was his was the last thought on his mind before he sank under, in the darkness.

When he came to, she was gently cleaning him with a wet towel. He was filthy, covered with her juices and his cum, and grateful for her gentle touch. He had too busy catching his breath and regaining his faculties one after the other to do it himself. And still tied up.

He was already closing his eyes as she was undoing his ropes. Circulation was resuming in his limbs, slowly but surely. He was grateful for his godly constitution, somewhere at the back of his mind where his reason barely survived.

“What do you think you’re doing?” whispered Megaera. Her voice was dark, full of promises. He found in him the strength to shudder. “We’re not done.”

His eyes shot open. She was on all fours over him, crouched like a predator over her prey, smirking. He drew in a shaky breath.

“Fine,” she said. “You get a nap. But don’t you get too comfortable.

He nodded. He didn’t dare tell her that it wouldn’t be a very long one, knowing what awaited him afterwards. 


End file.
